The Pale War
A War of Silver and White The Before When she first hatched, Prince Bitter of the SilverWings said to his daughter, "Your aunt may overshadow you, but you'll be queen one day." That was years ago. 9 years to be exact. Queen Lucent still reigns over the SilverWings, not her neice, Princess Cold. 9 years ago, perhaps a few days before, perhaps a few days after, an egg on a peaceful island far to the north hatched. A small dragonet with soft scales and electric yellow eyes chirped with glee, the glee of not being stuck behind a warm eggshell anymore. The dragon that stood over her - his name was Rev, which he would soon also name his daughter - was a NorthWing. Sure, the dragonet was innocent, but she was dangerous. Even if her talons never ripped a dragon's throat open, even if she did not have any animus powers, even if she had no desire to kill at all - she could still cause the deaths of many. Okay, let's flash 9 years later. A few days ago, before he was killed, Prince Bitter summoned his daughter to his chambers. His sons were off trying to impress the ladies and his sister, Queen Lucent, was meeting with an assassin a floor above them. He dismissed the guards to keep his words from getting out. "My sweet," he said, sitting down across from her. "I am going to die soon. I'm not sick or anything, but someone's going to kill me. Whenever I see Queen Lucent, the guards around her have their eyes on my throat." This grabbed Cold's attention and a dark light shone in her eyes. "Before she sends an assassin to kill me, there's something you ought to know about your aunt. Even if I'm not here, there's a weapon you have - the truth," Bitter said calmly, blowing fire onto the logs in his fireplace, thus warming the frosted room up. "Many years ago, when your mother and I were first married, Queen Lucent met a NorthWing by the name of Rev." Princess Cold could see where this was going and grimly smiled. He locked eyes with his daughter. "So you know what happened next. She became gravid with his egg, and not long after she took a 'diplomatic' trip to the AllWing Island, where she laid his egg. But that's not all. That wretch left him with it and returned, acting as if nothing had happened." Prince Bitter laughed heartily. "And she's still queen, even if her first child was a hybrid! "Cold, my dear, when I die, I want you to let everyone know about this conversation. Now is not the time. You must wait until she sends an assassin to kill me, and then you must wait until everything in this Kingdom is calm. And then you will strike." A couple of days later, King Whitewisp's sister, Alina, struck the prince down. His funeral was held in private, and the only ones who attended were his wife, daughter and two sons. Princess Cold was not disheartened by this incident because she had knew it beforehand...and he had left her with a weapon. Which, as you can guess, is about to be used in a civil war of thrones. The Loyal General of the Loyal Vice-General of the Loyal Soldiers Healers Trainees The Rebellion Leader of the Rebellion Second-in-Command Princess Cold's Relatives Ambassadors Soldiers Healers Trainees Battle Schedule First Battle: Date: ??, November ??, 8:45 PM EST Location: Border of the StormWing Kingdom Second Battle: Date: ??, November ??, 9:00 PM EST Location: Capital of the SilverWing Kingdom Third Battle: Date: ??, November ??, 8:45 PM EST Location: Outskirts of SilverWing Kingdom The Last Stand: Date: ??, November ??, 9:00 PM EST Location: Capital of the SilverWing Kingdom Joining Name: Gender: Species: Loyalty: Rank: Animus?: Hybrid?: Family: